disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1999
]] '']] '']] ]] '']] '']] Events *After 5 years, ''Alice in Wonderland and Robin Hood are the last videos in the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection VHS series. *Disney officially enters the DVD market. *Disney closed Caravan Pictures as Roger Birnbaum, co-founder of Caravan Pictures, left the studios to co-founded Spyglass Entertainment. *August 5 - Production begins on Lilo & Stitch. Theatrical releases Feature films *February 12 - My Favorite Martian was released to negative reviews and performs poorly at the box office. *February 26 - The Other Sister (Touchstone Pictures) *March 26 - Doug's 1st Movie was a critical failure, but was a commercial success. *May 14 - Endurance *June 18 - Tarzan was released to very positive reviews and is the last entry of the Disney Renaissance. *July 23 - Inspector Gadget (with DiC Entertainment and Caravan Pictures) becomes a moderate box office success, but receives negative reviews from critics. *August 6 - The Sixth Sense (Touchstone Pictures) *September 17 - Breakfast of Champions (Hollywood Pictures) *October 1 - Mystery, Alaska (Hollywood Pictures) *October 8 - The Hand Behind the Mouse: The Ub Iwerks Story *October 15 - The Straight Story is released to positive reviews. *October 29 - Princess Mononoke (Miramax Films) *November 24 - Toy Story 2 becomes a box office hit and receives extremely positive reviews. *December 17 - Fantasia 2000 and Bicentennial Man (Touchstone Pictures) Shorts *November 24 - Luxo, Jr. (re-release) Theme park happenings *Asia, including the Kali River Rapids and Maharajah Jungle Trek attractions, opens at Disney's Animal Kingdom as the first expansion to occur at that park. *January 9 - Horizons closes at Epcot *March 1 - Doug Live! opens at the Disney-MGM Studios *March 17 - Test Track opens at Epcot. *June 4 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh opens at Magic Kingdom. *June 23 - Tarzan's Treehouse opens at Disneyland. *July 29 - Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith opens at Disney-MGM Studios. *October 1 - The new IMAGINATION! pavilion opens at Epcot. *October 2 - FastPass is first offered at Disneyland Paris. *November 10 - Skyway closes at Magic Kingdom. Live shows *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' musical premieres in Berlin. Television *January 23 - Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premiered on the Disney Channel. *February 1 - Bear in the Big Blue House Season 2 final episode premieres on Playhouse Disney. *May 1 - Mickey Mouse Works premieres on ABC. *May 15 - The Thirteenth Year, a Disney Channel Original Movie, debuts on the Disney Channel. *June 26 - Doug ends its run after eight years (counting the Nickelodeon episodes) with the episode "Doug's Marriage Madness". Reruns continue on ABC until 2000. *July 1 - Bear in the Big Blue House Season 3 premieres on Playhouse Disney. *October 9 - Don't Look Under the Bed, a Disney Channel Original Movie, debuts on the Disney Channel. *September 5 - Disney's One Too, a spin-off of One Saturday Morning, begins airing on UPN and syndication on Sunday mornings and weekday afternoons. New episodes of Recess and DIC Entertainment's Sabrina, the Animated Series would be broadcast on UPN, while reruns would air on ABC. The block was reminiscent of The Disney Afternoon, and continued until 2003. *Fall - The Disney Channel's logo becomes restyled, with Mickey removed and the mouse ears becoming purple with sparkles. *December 7 - Bear in the Big Blue House Season 3 final episode, "A Berry Bear Christmas", airs on Playhouse Disney. Video games *January 15 - Magical Tetris Challenge for Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, and PlayStation *April 9 - Winnie the Pooh Preschool for PC *April 30 - Animated StoryBook: Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too for PC *June 15 - Tarzan Activity Center for PC *June 29 - Tarzan Action Game for PlayStation *September 28 - Disney's Villains' Revenge for PC *October 24 - Winnie the Pooh Toddler, My Disney Kitchen and Typing with Timon & Pumbaa for PC *October 25 - Beauty and the Beast: A Board Game Adventure for Game Boy Color Albums *February 9 - The Music of Disney's One Saturday Morning and Songs from Jim Henson's Bear in the Big Blue House (Cassette only) *October 19 - For Our Children Home video releases *February 2 - Mulan *February 9 - Rounders (Miramax Home Entertainment) and Jane Austen's Mafia! (Touchstone Home Video) *February 23 - Winnie the Pooh: Sing a Song with Pooh Bear *March 9 - Krippendorf's Tribe (re-issue) (Touchstone Home Video), 9 re-issues of Little Indian, Big City (Touchstone Home Video), Meet the Deedles, Pete's Dragon, Mary Poppins, One Hundred and One Dalmatians, The Sword in the Stone, Alice in Wonderland, Robin Hood and Dumbo *March 16 - The Parent Trap *March 23 - Mighty Joe Young and The Rescuers (re-issue) *April 20 - A Bug's Life and Father of the Bride (Touchstone Home Video) *May 18 - (Touchstone Home Video) and The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *May 25 - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *June 8 - Disney Sing Along Songs: Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom *June 14 - Enemy of the State (Touchstone Home Video) *June 15 - Nixon: Director's Cut (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *July 13 - Alice in Wonderland and Robin Hood are released as the final entries in the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection, Dangerous Minds (Touchstone Home Video) *August 3 - Madeline: Lost in Paris (DiC Entertainment) *August 17 - Belle's Tales of Friendship and Hercules: Zero to Hero *August 24 - Romy and Michele's High School Reunion and Cool Runnings *August 31 - The Great Mouse Detective *September 7 - The Other Sister (Touchstone Home Video) *September 21 - Doug's 1st Movie and My Favorite Martian *September 28 - Who Framed Roger Rabbit *October 12 - Rodgers & Hammerstein's Cinderella *October 26 - Pinocchio *November 2 - Mr. Toad's Wild Ride *November 9 - I'll Be Home for Christmas, One Hundred and One Dalmatians Limited Issue DVD, Mulan Limited Issue DVD, Hercules Limited Issue DVD, Life Is Beautiful (Miramax Home Entertainment), Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, and Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving *November 16 - The Distinguished Gentleman (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *November 23 - A Bug's Life: Collector's Edition, Peter Pan Limited Issue DVD, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Limited Issue DVD and Lady and the Tramp Limited Issue DVD *December 6 - The Little Mermaid Limited Issue DVD *December 7 - Inspector Gadget and The Jungle Book Limited Issue DVD *December 21 - The Reluctant Dragon and Annie People Births *January 18 - Karan Brar (actor) *February 7 - Beatrice Miller (singer-songwriter and actress) *February 10 - Tiffany Espensen (actress) *March 17 - Olivia Stuck (actress) *April 9 - Kwesi Boakye (actor) *April 20 - Elan Garfias (actor) *April 23 - Sumire Morohoshi (voice actress) *May 1 - Spencer Lacey Ganus (voice actress) *May 11 **Sabrina Carpenter (actress and singer) **Kaitlyn Dias (voice actress) *May 19 - Harrison Fahn (voice actor) *May 22 - Camren Bicondova (actress) *May 28 - Cameron Boyce (actor) *May 30 - Sean Giambrone (actor) *June 20 - Kayla Maisonet (actress) *July 30 - Joey King (actress) *August 4 - Kelly Gould (actress) *August 13 - Corey Fogelmanis (actor) *August 21 - Maxim Knight (actor) *September 7 - Michelle Creber (actress, singer, and dancer) *September 9 - Ronni Hawk (actress) *September 17 - Daniel Huttlestone (actor and singer) *October 15 - Bailee Madison (actress) Deaths *January 12 - Betty Lou Gerson (actress) *March 3 - Giovan Battista Carpi (Italian comics artist) *April 20 - Señor Wences (ventriloquist) *May 8 - Ed Gilbert (actor and voice actor) *May 19 - Candy Candido (voice actor) *June 9 - Amby Paliwoda (animator) *June 11 - DeForest Kelley (actor) *June 13 - Douglas Seale (English stage and film actor) *July 12 - Bill Owen (actor and songwriter) *July 23 - Max Smith (singer) *August 20 - Margaret Wright (voice actress) *September 22 - George C. Scott (actor) *October 13 - Van Arsdale France (establisher of the cast member training school) *October 15 - Terry Gilkyson (folk singer and composer) *October 18 - Paddi Edwards (actress) *October 27 - Frank De Vol (arranger, composer and actor) *November 11 - Mary Kay Bergman (voice actress) *December 3 - Madeline Kahn (actress) *December 17 - Rex Allen (actor, singer and songwriter) *December 27 - Leonard H. Goldenson (former president of ABC) Character Debuts *January 9 - Uncle Tito del Tutter, Tardy, Grandpa Highland McTutter, Whiner Tutter, Tucker Tutter *January 16 - Benny the Bat *June 18 - Tarzan, Jane Porter, Terk, Tantor, Archimedes Q. Porter, Clayton, Clayton's Men, Sabor, Kala, Kerchak, Baby Baboon, Kerchak and Kala'a Baby, Tarzan's Parents *May 18 - Sebastian, Murgatroid, Maisie, Alberto, Mack McCro, Dobermans *June 2 - Harry the Duck *June 9 - Jet Setter Tutter *June 16 - Ms. Henrietta Vanderpeen, Tally Otter *September 6 - Mama Duck *November 24 - Jessie, Bullseye, Stinky Pete, Wheezy, Al McWhiggin, Emperor Zurg, Mrs. Potato Head, Buster *December 7 - Jack the Dog 1999